<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Perfect Season by LibbyWeasley</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23283376">A Perfect Season</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LibbyWeasley/pseuds/LibbyWeasley'>LibbyWeasley</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Not Quite Ruined [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Regency, F/M, First Kiss, FitzSimmons - Freeform, Misunderstandings, bus kids friendship, quakerider</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:09:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,616</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23283376</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LibbyWeasley/pseuds/LibbyWeasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Daisy is going to town to spend the Season with Lord and Lady Fitz to secure an advantageous marriage. But on the way she meets someone who changes everything.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Robbie Reyes/Skye | Daisy Johnson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Not Quite Ruined [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1311134</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_marathon_continues/gifts">the_marathon_continues</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy Birthday Dean!!! I started this fic for your birthday, thinking I'd have plenty of time to finish...but I have the first two chapters done, so that's something.  I hope this fic makes you smile a little bit :)</p><p>This story is set in my Not Quite Ruined verse. You don't have to read the other fics to read this -- just know that Fitzsimmons are married and so are Huntingbird, and they were all part of Coulson's spy ring during the war (except Jemma who just wanted Fitz to ruin her...for reasons).</p><p>As always, a HUGE thank you to @blancasplayground and @agentofship for encouraging all of my nonsense and for helping make this fic make sense. They are the BEST!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Daisy smoothed the pale yellow skirts of her traveling dress, her fingers twitching in anticipation. She hadn’t meant to doubt Coulson —he’d been an exemplary guardian thus far — but years of being passed around to various relations had made her wary of trusting anyone new. </p><p>Coulson was an enigmatic man. It had taken far longer than it usually did for her to understand her role in his household. She had spent her entire life as a poor relation — a nuisance, an extra mouth to feed at best, and a distracting temptation at worst — and hadn’t lived more than a year anywhere since her parents had died of a fever. </p><p>She had just settled into her new life as Coulson’s ward when he summoned her to his office and told her she’d be spending the Season with Lord and Lady Fitz, the Earl and Countess of Perth. Her excitement at having a Season and making her come out like every other young lady warred with her anxiety at having been banished from Coulson’s household. </p><p>But she was forced to admit that excitement was winning out. </p><p>A look through the window of the carriage showed that they were still traveling through the countryside, presumably far from the bustling life she could picture herself enjoying once she reached town. Elegant ballrooms filled with eligible gentlemen. Maybe one of those gentlemen would be the one to give her a home of her own. It stood to reason that if Coulson was wealthy enough to give his ward a Season, then maybe he was powerful enough that someone would be willing to offer him for her to form an alliance with Coulson. Not that she really even had that to offer. </p><p>Her parents had been a love match, of course, but she didn’t have expectations. It would be enough to be able to enjoy the Season, especially since it might be her last. Her thoughts turned to Lord and Lady Fitz. All Coulson had shared about them was that they were above reproach and could guide her on how to behave appropriately as a lady of quality.</p><p>Daisy had known people like that before. Lady Fitz was probably plump and matronly. A paragon of virtue in society and a harridan at home. That she could handle. But hopefully Lord Fitz wasn’t a lech. Safeguarding her person from an unsavory chaperone took constant vigilance. And she should know. She’d just have to trust Coulson’s judgement. At least until she could evaluate the situation herself. The letter for Lord and Lady Fitz that was currently in her possession seemed to indicate that Coulson did have her best interests at heart. </p><p>As the carriage slowed, Daisy exchanged a look with her ladies maid, who was traveling as her chaperone even though she was scarcely older than Daisy herself. </p><p>“We aren’t there yet, are we?” Daisy asked. Maybe she had been lost in her musings longer than she’d thought. </p><p>“No, Miss. We couldn’t have reached London yet.” There was a hint of uneasiness in Lucy’s voice, though she was obviously trying to hide it. Lucy thought the additional year she’d spent on this earth gave her a great deal of authority and responsibility as far as Daisy was concerned. Daisy wouldn’t be the one to disabuse her of that notion. </p><p>Though Coulson kept a townhouse in London he wasn’t in residence, being occupied with some sort of clandestine work that she wasn’t privy to. <i>She</i> had been living on his estate in the country. The journey by carriage would take all day and she was anxious to reach her new home before nightfall. Slowing down just wouldn’t do. </p><p>The carriage came to a sudden halt and the resulting jolt forced Daisy to reach for the seat to keep her balance. A moment of silence passed before she made up her mind and stepped out of the carriage on one dainty slipper, sinking slightly into the mud. </p><p>Damnation! This was not a fortuitous start to her time in London.</p><p>She lifted her skirts above her ankles, the hem now caked with sticky mud and froze as she took in the tableau in front of her. The coachman had his hands in the air and a pistol was trained on him by a scruffy looking man. </p><p>“Stand and deliver,” he shouted, swinging the pistol in Daisy’s direction. She pursed her lips, looking around for something to use as a weapon. Lucy’s whimpers from inside the carriage seemed to indicate she wouldn’t be getting any assistance from that quarter. </p><p>If she could get close enough to him, she might be able to kick him. She had discovered a very effective way to disarm a man using that trick. She was more than capable of taking care of herself, yet for some reason every man she’d ever met underestimated her. It was the curse of being a woman, but in this case, at least, it gave her the advantage. </p><p>“Sir…” She let her voice tremble a little. “I have jewels. They are yours if we remain unharmed.”</p><p>“They will be mine either way, <i>my lady</i>.” The last words were said with a sneer, and Daisy considered informing him that she was hardly a lady...but that really was beside the point. </p><p>“Of course,” she agreed, hoping she sounded more nervous than annoyed. “Just let me fetch them from my trunk.”</p><p>“Miss Daisy —“ The coachman started to address her before the pistol swung back in his direction, which gave Daisy the opportunity to try to grab his weapon. </p><p>But before she could, a figure atop a black horse emerged from the trees. He cut a fine figure, dressed all in black with a sort of silver trim on his cloak. Maybe that wasn’t the first thing she should have noticed upon encountering an unknown man when she was already being held up by a highwayman, but she did anyway. </p><p>“The Ghostrider,” her coachman breathed out, a look of awe on his face. </p><p>The highwayman let out a similar exclamation, though his words were cut short by the man in black brandishing a horsewhip. </p><p>Daisy’s eyebrows shot up. This trip was already far more exciting than anything she had experienced in the first 19 years of her life. The stranger — the Ghostrider — quickly disarmed the highwayman, watching the brigand flee before turning to ride away. </p><p>“Wait!” Daisy called. </p><p>He turned his head in her direction and her mouth went dry as she met his intense gaze. </p><p>“I don’t know your name.”</p><p>His lips curled up into some semblance of a smile, though it just made him look all the more dangerous. Butterflies fluttered in her stomach as she stared back at him, something about the way he looked at her made her feel like he could see right to her soul. </p><p>“Why do you want to know my name?”</p><p>Daisy wet her lips and was gratified when his eyes seemed to follow the motion. </p><p>“So I can thank you properly.”</p><p>“You don’t need to thank me, my lady.”</p><p>His voice pitched low and a tingle of awareness went through her. He was right, after all. They hadn’t been properly introduced. She shouldn’t be speaking to him at all. Not that there were any high sticklers around to observe her behavior right now. </p><p>“But I want to,” she insisted with a pout, trying to walk towards him, but finding her slippers too sticky with mud to make much progress. </p><p>“Miss Daisy, are you alright?” The coachman was by her side and she focused her attention on him. </p><p>“Yes, John. Thank you. Maybe check on Lucy?”</p><p>“Yes, miss. Of course.”</p><p>The coachman temporarily distracted, Daisy turned her attention back to the man in black...only to find that he had disappeared.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Daisy arrives at her new home and settles into her life as a debutante -- if only she could get a certain handsome stranger off her mind.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Special thanks to @blancasplayground and @agentofship for helping me with this fic! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After her adventurous carriage ride Daisy was certain nothing else could surprise her. All she had to do was greet her new chaperone and beg off with a migraine or a fit of the vapors — as would be expected from a young lady who’d had such a <i>terrifying</i> experience — and she could retreat to her rooms. </p>
<p>As she sat in the elegantly appointed sitting room waiting for Lady Fitz to grace Daisy with her presence, she took the time to examine her surroundings. Everything looked new and of fine materials. The colors were vibrant but not overpowering — the kinds of things Daisy would choose for her own household. </p>
<p>She sighed, hoping she wouldn’t be kept waiting too long. </p>
<p>The doorknob turned and Daisy sat up straighter, but instead of the matron she expected she instead saw a young woman with a small child balanced on her hip. </p>
<p>“Miss Daisy,” the woman said in a rushed voice. “I’m so glad you have arrived safely. Is there anything you need to be more comfortable after your journey?”</p>
<p>Daisy blinked and it took her several breaths to comprehend that this must be her new chaperone. </p>
<p>“Lady Fitz?”</p>
<p>“Oh, excuse me. Yes. I’m Lady Fitz — Jemma. I do so hope we can be friends. Fitz is still working in his study, but he should join us shortly.” She pointed to the child in her arms. “And this is William. He’s teething so I’m giving his nurse a bit of a respite.”</p>
<p>Daisy’s eyes darted from Jemma to William, not quite following what she was seeing. Could this be some sort of test of her poise? It wouldn’t be the first time she had been greeted in an odd manner. </p>
<p>Jemma’s smile fell a little bit. “I realize it is unconventional…”</p>
<p>“No!” The words were too loud even to Daisy’s ears. “No, it’s quite alright.”</p>
<p>She reached out a hand to the little boy to stroke the downy curls on his head and was surprised by the giggle it evoked. </p>
<p>“He likes you,” Jemma said with a small smile. “Would you like to hold him?”</p>
<p>For a fraction of a second Daisy wanted to say yes. The words were on the tip of her tongue, but she pulled them back. It would be too easy to get attached to the child. And that would make leaving that much harder. </p>
<p>“I’m quite tired,” she said instead, sitting back down on the settee.</p>
<p>“Of course. You must have had an exhausting journey.”</p>
<p>Jemma settled into a chair beside her, the baby in her lap clinging to the front of her gown. It was obvious that she held her own child quite frequently for him to be so comfortable with her. This household was not at all as Daisy had expected. Perhaps she would enjoy living here. </p>
<p>“It was a...memorable trip.” It would be her secret that the image that flashed into her mind was of dark hair and dark eyes. </p>
<p>She had pressed her maid and the coachman for additional information about their rescuer, but all they had known was that he was rumored to slip out of the shadows to deal with unsavory characters and had been given the nickname of Ghostrider. </p>
<p>Certainly not much for Daisy to go on, but she was nothing if not resourceful. She’d find him again somehow. After all, he was the most interesting man she’d ever — almost — met. </p>
<p>“Oh, I almost forgot in all the...excitement.” Daisy bit her lip to hold back the rush of guilt. </p>
<p>She slipped out the letter she had tucked away and silently handed it to Lady Fitz. Jemma. The sealing wax didn’t look like it had been disturbed overmuch, but Daisy hoped Jemma was a trusting individual nonetheless.</p>
<p>Her hands otherwise occupied, Jemma did not read the letter straightaway. But Daisy didn’t need her to. She had committed the words to memory. Words that had filled her with joy even though they had been puzzling to her. </p>
<p>
  <i>Lord Fitz,</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>It was with a grateful heart that I read your letter of the 16th with your agreement to this endeavor. It is a great service and I will remain indebted to you. I have made all the arrangements we discussed previously and I am certain you and Lady Fitz will do all you can to ensure the plan’s success. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>I trust you will chaperone Daisy to the best of your ability. She is a treasure if a bit high-spirited at times. She will benefit from your guidance and kindness. The mourning period for her uncle has recently come to an end and she needs the type of frivolity that ladies of her age are meant to have. Funds are no issue as previously discussed. Please guide her in proper comportment and in selecting a wardrobe appropriate for the Season. As a lady above reproach, your wife is the ideal paragon of female virtue for Daisy to emulate. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>I am certain that Daisy will receive many offers for her hand. You will accept her suitors in my stead as I will be otherwise engaged for at least some of the duration. Daisy should be consulted before you accept an offer for her hand. I am settling a generous dowry on her, but she is a generally sensible girl and old enough to understand the importance of making a good match for her future. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>You know how to reach me if my involvement becomes necessary. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Your servant,</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Philip J. Coulson</i>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>The next few weeks were a whirlwind of activity. Daisy was swept up into preparations for the Season. Apparently her education had been lacking and Jemma arranged a series of tutors to instruct her in the eminently useful skills of dancing, watercolors, and the pianoforte. But Daisy counted it as a small mercy — for herself and others — that singing lessons weren’t included as well. She also spent time with Jemma learning about the proper running of a household — designing menus with the housekeeper, directing the servants, and planning Daisy’s come-out ball. Approving the guest list alone had taken far longer than Daisy felt was strictly necessary. But Jemma was well-organized and managed her duties with a practiced calm. Their household duties were completed with enough efficiency to allow Daisy plenty of time to attend to her lessons and Jemma time to pursue her <i>studies</i>.</p>
<p>Those were idyllic weeks. Where Coulson’s household had been a refuge from the tumultuous waves of her life thus far, the Fitz townhouse was a constant delight. Fitz and Jemma were nothing like she’d expected. They’d become fast friends and Daisy felt like she’d become a part of their family. They were both kind and smart...but Daisy found herself pulling one or both of them from their studies so they didn’t miss dinner. More than once she had to watch her step in order to avoid walking into one of their many experiments, and on one particular occasion had spotted them locked in a heated embrace. Rather than slip away, Daisy had cleared her throat loudly and smiled as they jumped apart, heat coloring Fitz’s cheeks. Jemma had shown far less embarrassment at being caught in a compromising position with her husband and Daisy considered asking Jemma to explain what was so interesting about the marriage bed. She had heard some of the stable boys discussing the matter but couldn’t exactly see the appeal. Perhaps another woman’s perspective would be useful. And it wasn’t like she had a mother to tell her about such things. </p>
<p>When she was deemed ready, Jemma accompanied her to the modiste so she could be fitted for an entirely new wardrobe, the castoffs she normally wore not appropriate for life in town. </p>
<p>While the modiste’s fake French accent had made her uneasy, the fine fabrics and bright colors more than made up for it. Daisy stroked a gentle hand over the vibrant reds and blues as Jemma detailed the order and selected fabrics. Once it became clear that Jemma had a plan for securing their purchases, Daisy allowed her mind — and her feet — to wander until she was staring pensively out the window overlooking High Street. </p>
<p>She was impatient and eager to go home — to Fitz and Jemma’s home — right up until the moment she spotted him. </p>
<p>She recognized his gait and the way he held his shoulders before her mind made the connection. He was still dressed in black, but she could see his features more clearly. His face was relaxed and a smile curved up his lips. Lips she was now thinking about kissing. Hell and damnation. She shot a quick glance towards where Jemma was still speaking to the modiste. This new desire to kiss a stranger was almost certainly Jemma’s fault. Daisy saw how happy married life made Jemma. How important Fitz and William were to her. Daisy wanted a Fitz for herself. Well, not Fitz. But someone who would love her for herself, eccentricities and all. </p>
<p>The Ghostrider looked around before slipping into a shop. Daisy couldn’t see where he’d gone, but when he came back out, it was with a bundle of goods in his hands. He glanced from side to side before slipping into the shadows between two buildings. </p>
<p>Jemma was still deep in conversation, so Daisy took the opportunity to slip from the shop, pressing a finger to her lips as the modiste’s assistant opened her mouth to say something. </p>
<p>Once outside, Daisy breathed in a gulp of air before following the mysterious man. She had a second’s misgiving that Jemma might not approve, but pushed the thought away.</p>
<p>When she turned into the side street he had disappeared into, Daisy froze. Ahead of her was a group of children surrounding him and two other people. A tall man and a woman with unusually short hair. </p>
<p>“Robbie, me next!’ a small voice called.</p>
<p>The children were laughing and it took Daisy a moment to realize he was handing them pastries.</p>
<p>He turned her way and their eyes met. There was a small smile on his face, as if he knew exactly why she was there. She was drawn to him and her feet willed her to walk towards him.</p>
<p>“Daisy!”</p>
<p>She turned to see Jemma and her maid rushing towards her.</p>
<p>“Daisy. You scared me!” </p>
<p>The fear in Jemma’s voice almost made Daisy regret slipping away. But with a last glance at him -- at Robbie -- she knew she could never regret seeing his smile.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading! You can find me on tumblr @LibbyWeasley</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The night of Daisy's debut doesn't go quite as expected.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A thank you to @agentofship for the beta and for being a lovely person &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The night of her debut couldn’t come quickly enough. Daisy was too full of nervous energy to rest in the afternoon as she should. Since Jemma and Fitz were otherwise occupied and baby William was with his nurse, Daisy made her way down to the kitchens. If she had still been in the country she would have taken refuge in the stables. Horses had always listened to her even when no one else had the time — or the interest. But here in town she didn’t have as much freedom. And after her disappearance from the modiste, Jemma had given her a very short lead. </p>
<p>The kitchen maids had been enlisted to help the housekeeper with the final preparations for the crush they were almost assured to have that evening, so Daisy found herself alone for the moment, a stolen pastry in front of her. Mrs. May baked the most divine pastries. </p>
<p>When a knock sounded at the servant’s entrance she hesitated only a second before answering it. It wasn’t as if any of society’s high sticklers would know she’d done it, and it was her fault the servants were too busy in other parts of the house to answer. And it could be something important. She owed it to Jemma. </p>
<p>Mind made up she opened the door. </p>
<p>“Robbie.” His name slipped out of her lips before she could call it back. It was the first time she had dared to say it out loud and she found she liked the way it sounded.</p>
<p>He only hesitated for a moment, confusion flashing over his face, before sketching a mocking bow. “Miss Daisy.”</p>
<p>She frowned. “What are you doing here?”</p>
<p>His clothing was much simpler today than she had seen him in before, though it still had a fine cut. His trousers and boots were black, but the stretch of his white muslin shirt visible under his waistcoat hinted at the muscles underneath. He really wasn’t like any man she’d ever met.</p>
<p>“Just picking up a package,” he said smoothly, giving her a wicked smile. Or maybe it was just a regular smile and she was the one who was wicked.</p>
<p>“Mrs. May isn’t here r-right now.” Daisy’s mouth felt sticky. Why was it so hard to talk to him without getting flustered? Hopefully this wasn’t a sign of things to come at the ball. But her introduction to society didn’t fill her with the same fluttering feeling that Robbie did.</p>
<p>“That’s quite alright, Miss Daisy.”</p>
<p>“Just Daisy is fine.” She smiled as she spoke, emboldened by how close he was and how his gaze locked on hers.</p>
<p>“I’m afraid that’s a bit too familiar.” He took a step closer and she stepped back, allowing him into the kitchen. “We haven’t been properly introduced after all.”</p>
<p>“From what I’ve heard, I wouldn’t imagine the Ghostrider would care about such proprieties.”</p>
<p>“I don’t,” he answered. “But Lord and Lady Fitz might.”</p>
<p>“Oh. I wouldn’t be overly concerned with them.” She waved her hand dismissively, acting more confident than she felt. While Fitz and Jemma may be a bit unorthodox, they certainly didn’t flaunt conventions where anyone else could see.</p>
<p>His expression seemed to indicate that he didn’t believe her, so she took a chance and moved closer to him, hoping she wasn’t pressing her luck. He seemed to take up a lot more space in the kitchen than one man reasonably should, but he didn’t intimidate her -- even though she probably should have more care. He wasn’t anything like the bland, unimaginative men Jemma and Fitz wanted her to meet at the ball. The kind of man she was supposed to marry. </p>
<p>He was dark and intense...and she very much wanted to kiss him. His eyes flashed and heat settled low in her belly. She leaned towards him, eyes falling closed. </p>
<p>“Oh, excuse me, miss.”</p>
<p>Daisy’s eyes flew open as she kissed the air in front of her. The voice of the kitchen maid wasn’t what she was expecting. And where had Robbie gone?</p>
<p>The kitchen door clicked closed as Daisy spun around and she realized he had somehow slipped away again.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Daisy was still turning her meeting with Robbie over and over again in her mind when she sat down to the small family supper before the ball. She was glad it was just the three of them and not a larger affair. Fitz and Jemma didn’t require her to pretend to be anything other than herself. And for now at least they were keeping each other occupied, allowing her some time with her thoughts. </p>
<p>Robbie had been right in front of her and he’d been as interesting as she had imagined him to be. But then why had he disappeared? Maybe he wasn’t interested in her. She knew better than to pine over a man whose affections lay elsewhere. Maybe he already had a wife? Or a mistress? </p>
<p>She pictured his dark eyes and the look he’d given her. No, he was definitely not inexperienced. And if she had been the proper debutante she was supposed to be, she wouldn’t find that thought so thrilling. </p>
<p>Daisy was pulled from her thoughts by a very un-Jemma-like giggle. </p>
<p>“Oh, Fitz. You know you can’t say things like that.”</p>
<p>“I mean it, Jemma. <i>All</i> of your waltzes.”</p>
<p>Daisy looked on in interest at the exchange. They had been discussing some sort of experiment before, but now it seemed that their attention had finally shifted to the topic at hand and she found her nerves had unsettled her. She’d better be careful or she might end up like one of those ninnies who needed smelling salts before the night was through. </p>
<p>“So scandalous. I had no idea you liked to dance,” Jemma said.</p>
<p>“I can’t stand it. I just don’t want another man touching you.”</p>
<p>As always, Daisy felt a bit like she had intruded on a private moment as her chaperones shared a glance that seemed to convey more than their words had. But then the moment passed and she was once more included in their discussion. </p>
<p>“So, Daisy, are you ready to dance all night?” Fitz asked, finally tearing his eyes from his wife. </p>
<p>“Of course.” Daisy’s smile wasn’t entirely forced, though her excitement at her come out ball was slightly dimmed. There wasn’t anyone she’d meet tonight who would interest her half as much as the man she’d already met. “This will be the most magical night of my life.”</p>
<p>Jemma’s face clouded just as Daisy had known it would. Lady Fitz had no tolerance for the word magic or the implication that there were things that science couldn’t explain. But she shook it off as Fitz asked, “Shall we go in, then? We’ll need to receive our guests.”</p>
<p>Jemma stood as Fitz helped her from her chair before coming to assist Daisy. </p>
<p>Taking one last look down at her new gown trimmed in yellow to match the flowers in her hair, Daisy nodded her assent and made to follow Lord and Lady Fitz to the receiving line.</p>
<hr/>
<p>The ball was not what she had expected. Dancing was quite a bit more exciting than she’d thought, while the men were considerably more dull. Titles and lineage were only interesting to her insofar as they provided stability and safety. After Lord Miles trod on her slippers for the third time in a single dance, she slipped away as he went to retrieve refreshments. </p>
<p>It really was a terrible crush, so if luck was on her side she could take a few moments outside to breathe, letting the fresh night air clear her thoughts. Jemma had smiled encouragingly and the society matrons had nodded in approval as she conducted herself exactly as a lady should. But that wasn’t her. </p>
<p>That was not who she thought she’d become. She thought she’d be more daring. Live the life she’d chosen — or as much of her life as she was able to choose. As she’d grown older she’d accepted that it wasn’t meant to be, but now that she was mere months away from accepting an offer that would tie her to a man for the rest of her life she wasn’t sure she could go through with it. </p>
<p>She let out a weary sigh and squinted into the darkness, certain she had seen movement. From where she stood, concealed, off to the side of the stairs leading down to the gardens she knew she couldn’t be seen. </p>
<p>There it was again. A slight movement. Like a shadow creeping through the night. </p>
<p>As the movement came closer there was the distinctive crack of a twig snapping underfoot, and Daisy pulled herself to her full height before stepping into the moonlight. </p>
<p>“If you are here to rob the house, I’m afraid you’ve picked the wrong night. You should come back when there aren’t so many guests.”</p>
<p>She tilted her head and waited for a response. After negotiating the dangers of the ballroom all evening she was certain she could handle one mysterious stranger. </p>
<p>Her heart started beating faster as her brain warred with her intuition. It was Robbie. She could feel it, even if her brain told her that couldn’t possibly be true. </p>
<p>If she was wrong she could always scream. Or run. Maybe both.</p>
<p>“Daisy.” His voice was low and she had to strain to hear him. But it was definitely him. She had never been so happy to be right. </p>
<p>“What are you doing here?” She had a second’s hope that he’d come to see her. </p>
<p>“I’m working,” he said simply, not bothering to elaborate. </p>
<p>“Working? What is it that you do? I hope you aren’t in trade. That seems to be an unforgivable sin according to the <i>gentlemen</i> I’ve had the misfortune to meet.”</p>
<p>He barked out a laugh. “No, I’m not in trade. I’m more...I right the wrongs that people can’t right for themselves.”</p>
<p>She scrunched up her nose before schooling her features into a mask of calm the way she had been taught. He didn’t seem inclined to say any more than that, so she changed tactics. “Why is it that you keep disappearing every time I try to talk to you?”</p>
<p>He stepped closer and she had to steel herself to stand her ground. It had been that very afternoon that she had last seen him. But it had also felt like an eternity. </p>
<p>“You shouldn’t want to talk to me,” he finally said. “It isn’t good for you.”</p>
<p>“That’s nonsense. I can talk to whoever I wish to talk to. And I want to talk to you.” Music drifted down through the open windows. “Dance with me? If you do I won’t tell Lord Fitz you were here to steal the silver.”</p>
<p>Anger flashed over his face. “I’m not a thief.”</p>
<p>“I know. I was just teasing.”</p>
<p>She was afraid she had scared him away or offended him, but then he held out his hand and she placed her gloved hand in his. Even through the fabric she could feel the heat of his skin and as he pulled her into his arms she recognized the distinctive rhythm of the music. </p>
<p>“A waltz,” she breathed. If she had been inside she wouldn’t have been allowed to dance a waltz yet since she hadn’t been given permission by the high sticklers. But here it was just the two of them and she was finally right where she wanted to be. </p>
<p>“Are you afraid?”</p>
<p>“Of course not!”</p>
<p>“I know. I was just teasing. You don’t seem to be afraid of anything.”</p>
<p>They moved together, the familiar motions of the dance somehow more intimate in the shadows, his hand on her practically burning through the fine fabric of her gown.</p>
<p>His eyes nearly glowed in the darkness and she found she couldn’t look away from him. Not that she wanted to. She knew he was forbidden — clearly not one of the men on the marriage mart this year. And that only intrigued her more. He didn’t have a name or a station, but he was so much more than that. She’d seen all the parts of him she needed to know about. She wasn’t quite sure who he was, but she knew she wanted to find out. There was something noble about him — at the core of who he was. Something that drew her to him.</p>
<p>The music stopped and she stayed in his arms, not ready to break the spell they had both fallen under. </p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“Oh.” Daisy started to smile. “I was just thinking that tonight had turned out to be a little magical after all.”</p>
<p>She leaned towards him again, and this time she kept her eyes open to make sure he didn’t disappear. But he didn’t. Instead his lips met hers in a kiss that stole her breath and made her dizzy with desire. </p>
<p>As he pulled away from the kiss she followed his lips, deepening the kiss, and his arms wrapped more firmly around her. She felt safe and wanted...and something else she couldn’t quite put words to. </p>
<p>Maybe he hadn’t come tonight with the intent to steal, but she was very afraid that he’d stolen her heart.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Daisy deals with the aftermath of her first kiss with Robbie.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks to @agentofship for being the best!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Daisy lingered in the garden for as long as she dared, wrapped up in Robbie’s arms. It was divine. But eventually the warm haze of their desire faded into the cold reality of their situation. Stolen kisses that her chaperone — and her guardian — almost certainly wouldn’t approve of cooled the heat rushing through her. But only a little.</p>
<p>Robbie offered his arm, acting the perfect gentleman as he escorted her to the fringes of the gathering — the line that clearly separated their worlds. It was hard to believe that she was still the same girl she had been when this day had started. She felt different. More alive. </p>
<p>Once they reached the stairs leading back up to the ballroom, Robbie pressed a chaste kiss to her gloved hand, the memory of his lips on hers bringing a broad smile to her face. </p>
<p>“Goodnight, Daisy.” His voice was pitched low and the sound settled somewhere near her heart. </p>
<p>“When will I see you again?” It wasn’t a question of <i>if</i>, only of when. Of that she was certain. </p>
<p>“I won’t be far.” His voice was earnest and she believed him. She was generally a good judge of character and she had trusted him from the beginning. “I’ll find you.”</p>
<p>“Daisy! There you are!” Jemma’s voice hissed from the top of the stairs. “What are you doing out here?”</p>
<p>Jemma’s eyes widened and Daisy suspected she knew exactly what had transpired. Daisy was suddenly aware of how kiss-swollen her lips must be and that her hair wasn’t as perfectly coiffed as it had been when the evening had started. </p>
<p>“My lady,” Robbie said smoothly, bowing towards Jemma. Then he lifted Daisy’s hand to his lips and pressed a last kiss to her gloved fingers before melting back into the shadows. </p>
<p>Daisy watched him go until she could no longer see his silhouette before turning to face Jemma. Instead of the anger and censure she was expecting to see, there was only curiosity. </p>
<p>“Was that —“</p>
<p>“Robbie. That was Robbie.”</p>
<p>“Robbie?” Jemma’s gaze turned knowing and she linked their arms, guiding Daisy to the retiring room. </p>
<p>Once there, Jemma pushed Daisy down onto a settee and directed a maid to bring a cooling balm that Jemma kept in the still room for emergencies. </p>
<p>“Now, tell me what you were thinking?”</p>
<p>Daisy knew she should dissemble, but at the moment there was too much energy buzzing inside of her that she couldn’t hold it in. She opened her mouth to tell Jemma everything —</p>
<p>“You weren’t thinking, were you? You snuck away again and you could have been hurt...or, or accosted.” </p>
<p>Jemma was pacing and wringing her hands together and Daisy immediately felt contrite. She didn’t want to worry her friend. But there was a flash of anger too. She wasn’t a child. </p>
<p>“First of all, what kind of people did you invite tonight if you are worried that one of them has nefarious designs on me —“</p>
<p>“Obviously we had at least one uninvited guest!” Jemma hissed back. </p>
<p>“And second,” she continued, not even stopping to acknowledge the interruption, “I’m not a child. I know what I’m doing.”</p>
<p>“Daisy,” Jemma said, her expression softening. “One misstep could spell the end of the future Coulson wants for you.”</p>
<p>“And what about the future I want?”</p>
<p>Jemma was silent for a moment as the maid returned with the balm.</p>
<p>“Thank you, Sally,” Jemma said with a false smile. </p>
<p>“Somehow I doubt you were a blushing bride, waiting for Fitz to sweep you off your feet.” A blush crept over Jemma’s face and Daisy knew she had hit a nerve. “I think you’re being a bit hypocritical, expecting me to pretend to be interested in —“</p>
<p>“He’s the Ghostrider.” Jemma tipped her head to the side as she pressed the balm to Daisy’s lips, temporarily silencing her.</p>
<p>Since it seemed like Jemma had already deduced it was true, Daisy didn’t feel the need to answer beyond the slight nod of her head. </p>
<p>“You have to be more careful. He may not be all he seems.”</p>
<p>“What?” Daisy’s brow crinkled, her face likely showing the confusion she felt. Somewhere she thought she had missed something in this conversation. “Why are you judging me all of a sudden? What would you have done to be with Fitz?”</p>
<p>“What I’ve done isn’t what’s at issue here,” Jemma said with an air of finality that only made Daisy more curious. That was a story she wanted to hear. “I don’t want to let Coulson down. He...he was there for Fitz at a difficult time.”</p>
<p>“But I don’t —“</p>
<p>“Just be careful, Daisy. If you had been seen, your reputation would have been left in tatters. And you might never see him again. I know it’s hard, but you have to think about your future.”</p>
<p>Daisy blew out a breath. Jemma only wanted what was best for her. It was just that Jemma couldn’t see beyond the plans she had arranged for the Season. She couldn’t see what Daisy wanted — needed. She couldn’t see that Robbie was the one she wanted to be with. And after tonight she was nearly certain he wanted to be with her too. He could have disappeared before Jemma had seen him. Instead he’d made sure they were seen together before taking his leave. She’d relive that moment over and over again once she returned to her bedchamber. </p>
<p>“I will see him again,” she said, standing and attempting to look as confident as possible. </p>
<p>“I hope you do,” Jemma replied as they walked back towards the ballroom. But she had already shifted her attention back to their guests.</p>
<hr/>
<p>After the excitement of her debut, the Season settled into a routine of calls, at homes, musicales, and balls. Fitz and Jemma even put some of their experiments on hold so Daisy could enjoy all the town had to offer. It was everything she had dreamed of since she was a girl. </p>
<p>She just hadn’t imagined it would be quite so tedious. </p>
<p>The only thing that kept her going through the endless rounds of dances with eligible, completely boring men was the chance of seeing Robbie again. True to his word he had stayed close by. Close enough that Daisy caught glimpses of him from time to time. If the war hadn’t been over she might have thought him to be some sort of spy. </p>
<p>She had spotted him when Daisy had been forced to call on Lady Harrington with Jemma. She had spotted him once again on High Street when she accompanied Jemma to the milliners, and later that week he had donned a domino and half mask and slipped into Lady Linley’s masquerade ball. It had been thrilling to dance with him and to slip into the gardens to be held in his arms again, knowing that no one else realized who he was.</p>
<p>At least that’s what she had thought. But the next morning at breakfast, Fitz’s words quickly disabused her of that notion. </p>
<p>“Do I need to defend your honor?” he asked, looking uneasily from Jemma back to Daisy.</p>
<p>“Would you?” The question was startled right out of her. </p>
<p>“Uh, yes?”</p>
<p>Jemma made a sound of disagreement, a sound Daisy had come to recognize and that Fitz certainly did as well. </p>
<p>“I mean, yes. Of course I would.”</p>
<p>“I don’t need you to defend my honor. Nothing untoward has occurred.”</p>
<p>“Daisy,” Jemma started evenly. “He hasn’t spoken to Fitz. He isn’t courting you —“</p>
<p>“He’s not like them!” Daisy insisted.</p>
<p>“Like who?” Fitz looked between the two women in a way Daisy would have found comical if it hadn’t been her life they were dissecting so thoroughly over breakfast. </p>
<p>“Like…<i>them</i>. The stuffy, titled, bores you want me to marry. He’s different.”</p>
<p>Fitz and Jemma exchanged another look. She really hated it when they did that. It made her blood boil. </p>
<p>Jemma tried first. Daisy recognized the tone she used when trying to be reasonable with people she didn’t agree with. “An honorable man would approach your guardian with his intentions, not whisk you off into shadowed corners.”</p>
<p>“It’s romantic.” It really was. But Jemma’s words cast a glimmer of doubt on the picture she had been painting for her future. </p>
<p>Fitz cleared his throat before entering the fray. </p>
<p>“He’s not completely ineligible. His family was well off until his uncle lost the family fortune in some nasty business. From all accounts he has made it his mission to right those wrongs. But there’s something you need to know —“ Daisy cut Fitz off before he could finish that thought. She didn’t want to hear the reasons why they didn’t want her to see him again. </p>
<p>“Thank you for your concern, but once the Season is over I won’t be your problem anymore.” Daisy moved as gracefully as she could as she fled back up to her room. </p>
<p>She suddenly couldn’t wait for the Season to end. One way or another she was determined that this would be the last year she’d be trotted out on the marriage mart. She just hoped she didn’t leave London with a broken heart. She wasn’t sure she’d know how to mend it.</p>
<p>Feigning a migraine she sent her maid away so she could sulk in peace.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Hours later, a knock on her door roused her from an uneasy slumber. A look out the still-open window showed her that the sun had moved across the sky and was now settling in the west. She called out, expecting Lucy to enter her chambers to help her dress for dinner, ready to act as if everything was fine, but was shocked into silence when the door opened to reveal Mrs. May instead.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Daisy finds herself drawn in to Robbie's world -- and rises to the challenge.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A big thank you to @agentofship for being the best! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Mrs. May!” Daisy was not proud of the way her voice came out as a squeak, but it wasn’t her fault. Mrs. May was intimidating during the best of times, and now she was standing in her bedchamber looking for all the world like the lady of the house. </p>
<p>“We need to talk.”</p>
<p>Daisy scrambled off the bed and tried to make herself look presentable, something that was clearly a lost cause as she’d spent the day alternately feeling sorry for herself and planning her escape out her bedchamber window. </p>
<p>“What do we — what do we need to talk about? Are you certain you need to talk to me?”</p>
<p>Mrs. May inclined her head and Daisy’s nervous babble petered out again. </p>
<p>“Robbie needs your help.”</p>
<p>“What’s wrong? What happened?” Panic bubbled through her. She’d just found him. It would be entirely unfair if they were pulled apart now. </p>
<p>Mrs. May ignored her questions and continued on, somehow seeming to stand ramrod straight. “I need to get him some information. Something I discovered today.”</p>
<p>“What kind of information?” Her voice was calm, but her mind was racing. It didn’t take one of Jemma’s experiments for Daisy to know that Robbie was involved in something much bigger than saving ladies in distress and surprising children with sweets. Maybe if she pretended to be one of the brainless chits Society revered so much, she could get the missing piece of the puzzle. </p>
<p>“Information that will help a lot of people.”</p>
<p>Mrs. May’s face didn’t give anything away so Daisy pressed further. </p>
<p>“What kind of people?” Daisy asked, trying to sound as innocent as possible, but Mrs. May’s only response was a carefully arched eyebrow. </p>
<p>“He’s going to be at the theater tonight. You need to find him before he makes a grave error.”</p>
<p>The theater! She’d entirely forgotten that she was to join Fitz and Jemma in their box this evening. If she had she’d almost certainly have begged to stay home. But not now. </p>
<p>“Alright.” She dropped her act and stepped closer to Mrs. May. “What do you need?”</p>
<p>From some hidden pocket, Mrs. May drew out a small packet of letters, sealed and wrapped with a ribbon. They had the look of letters written to a lover and Daisy had a small stab of jealousy. </p>
<p>“Just make sure he gets this before the second act.”</p>
<p>Mrs. May handed over the small bundle, only hesitating for a moment before releasing it into Daisy’s outstretched hand. </p>
<p>“How will I find him?” Her mind was already fabricating and just as quickly dismissing possible excuses she could give to Fitz and Jemma to explain why she needed to leave the box unattended. </p>
<p>None of them were likely to work. </p>
<p>“You won’t have to find him.” May’s lips turned up in the first smile Daisy had ever seen from her. “He’ll find you.”</p>
<p>That was a very comforting thought. Even given the absurdity of the situation — secret letters and a clandestine meeting — a warm heat rushed through her at the thought of seeing him again so soon. Maybe this time he’d make his intentions clear — not that <i>she</i> needed him to. But it would be best for Fitz if there was some clarity before he felt compelled to fight a duel on her behalf.</p>
<hr/>
<p>As the first intermission neared, Daisy felt like a million bees were buzzing inside her. Mrs. May had said Robbie would find her, but she had no idea how he would be able to if she was stuck in the box with Jemma and Fitz hovering nearby.</p>
<p>She fidgeted, drawing Jemma’s eye to her again, before forcing her gaze — if not her attention — back to the stage where Benedick and Beatrice were exchanging barbs. Daisy knew Jemma was suspicious. She had prepared a very pretty apology that she’d intended to deliver before they left for the theater, but she hadn’t gotten a chance to use it. Instead, Jemma had immediately swept her up in a story about William as they rode to the theater. By the time they arrived it was as if that afternoon had never happened. Except for the weight in her stomach and the letters she had tucked into her reticule.</p>
<p>It had taken everything she had not to open the letters, but Mrs. May had put her trust in Daisy and Daisy found she didn’t want to let her down. So she waited.</p>
<p>Just as she was nearly ready to give up all hope, Jemma leaned towards Fitz and started whispering in his ear. For the first time all evening they were both distracted. Daisy took that as a sign as she slipped out of the box. The end of the first act must be quickly approaching so it was possible — unlikely but <i>possible</i> — that her absence wouldn’t be noted. She could pretend she’d just stood for a breath of air and not wanted to disturb them.</p>
<p>Outside the box everything was quiet and Daisy made her way back towards the entrance, searching for any sign of movement or anywhere Robbie could potentially be waiting for her. Awareness tingled through her a second before a hand reached out to grab her waist and pull her into a darkened corridor. Daisy let out a squeak and prepared to stomp on her attacker’s foot, when strong arms encircled her and her lips were captured in a kiss that made her toes curl. </p>
<p>“Robbie.” His name came out on a sigh and she shivered as his fingers lightly rested on her arms.</p>
<p>“Daisy,” he said with a frown. “You shouldn’t be out here on your own.”</p>
<p>“Not you too,” she started, before attempting to distract him with another kiss. His tongue pressed gently against her lips and she opened to him, delighting in the way his fire consumed her. </p>
<p>After only seconds or perhaps long minutes of exploring each other — time no longer had any meaning — he set her back, his touch on her wrists light, but stronger than any chains he could have used to bind her. </p>
<p>“I want you to be safe, my love.”</p>
<p>Her heart thrilled at his words. But her head cleared and she pulled out the letters. </p>
<p>“Mrs. May told me to find you. To give these to you.”</p>
<p>His expression shifted, no longer the playful lover, but a man on a mission. Daisy thrust the letters at him and watched in silence as he quickly opened them. She couldn’t make out the writing, but Robbie only grunted after scanning the first letter. When he opened the second letter, however, his face grew dark. </p>
<p>“Lady Sin...Lord F...that can’t be.”</p>
<p>“What can’t be?”</p>
<p>He looked up from the letter, seeming to remember her presence again. </p>
<p>“It was a trap,” he said carefully. “But Lady Sin is in place to get to the truth.”</p>
<p>“The truth of what?” </p>
<p>He wasn’t making any sense and this Lady Sin, whoever she might be, was very concerning. Was she Robbie’s intended? His mistress? Probably his mistress. </p>
<p>“The truth of who ruined my uncle...and many other gullible fools.”</p>
<p>“I don’t understand.”</p>
<p>“I don’t want you to be involved. It could be dangerous.”</p>
<p>“I’m already involved. And Mrs. May had enough confidence to entrust the letters to me.” That much was true at least. She raised her chin up imperiously as she had seen Mrs. May do to quell the protests of the kitchen maids. </p>
<p>Robbie smiled at her. “If you think you can handle it —“</p>
<p>In that moment Daisy wanted nothing more than to wipe that smug smile off his face. Preferably by kissing him into submission. </p>
<p>“I do.”</p>
<p>He reached for her hands, his thumbs moving slowly over her skin. His eyes were impossibly dark as they stared into hers and for a moment she forgot where they were. But a dissonant sound broke through her happiness.  </p>
<p>“He has to be here somewhere.”</p>
<p>The voice was grating to her ears. Lord Faulnak. She had never been formally introduced to him as he had been deemed too much of a rake for a debutant to speak to. Was that the F the letter had mentioned? Was this the trap?</p>
<p>Footsteps came closer and without thinking Daisy launched herself into Robbie’s arms, pressing her lips to his. Passion, fear, trust, hope. All of her emotions swirled around inside her and she hoped he felt them in the way her lips moved against his. </p>
<p>She felt the moment he surrendered and pulled her closer. She didn’t want to fight this, didn’t want him to fight this. </p>
<p>A heavy tread came closer and Daisy opened her eyes to see a man with an angry expression. The look Robbie gave him was equally venomous and Daisy wondered for a second how best to diffuse the situation. But before she came up with something to say, another voice rang out. </p>
<p>“Oh thank goodness! There you are, Daisy. I was wondering where you had gotten to.”</p>
<p>Fitz and Jemma certainly hadn’t missed the way that Daisy was still wrapped in Robbie’s arms, but both of them kept their eyes firmly on the man intruding on her moment of happiness. She didn’t know what Faulnak wanted, only that he intended to harm Robbie. Robbie, who only wanted to help people. Robbie, the man she loved. </p>
<p>She could save him. He might be angry, but she knew exactly how to extricate him from his current predicament. Fitz had said he wasn’t completely ineligible, so maybe…</p>
<p>“Wish us happy. Robbie intends to offer for me.”</p>
<p>Daisy sent a silent plea to Fitz and he seemed to understand as he shifted his gaze to Robbie, who gave Daisy a squeeze which she assumed signalled his understanding. It was bloody difficult to decipher all of these messages and signals without any explanation beforehand. </p>
<p>“I’m afraid we’ll need to discuss the marriage contract before we can share felicitations, Daisy. Why don’t we return home and I can speak to Mr. Reyes in my study.”</p>
<p>“Of course, Lord Fitz,” Robbie said with a nod to Fitz. “It was never my intention to offer for her without your approval. But her beauty tonight made me forget my manners.”</p>
<p>“Yes. Well that’s, uh, quite understandable. But I must insist.”</p>
<p>Faulnak had been watching the exchange in silence broken only by a low growl once he realized he’d been thwarted. As the corridor filled with theater goers wanting to be seen and to socialize before the second act, he had lost his opportunity to do...whatever it was he was going to do. </p>
<p>But the important thing was that she had delivered the message from Mrs. May and Robbie was safe — for now. </p>
<p>Now she just had to explain to her chaperone why she had run off — again — and been found in a compromising position with a man who had no intention of marrying her. And then announced their betrothal. She would never again wish for a more exciting life. This was exhausting.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Daisy finally learns the truth about Robbi and finds her happily ever after.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am sooooo excited to share this last chapter! I wasn't sure how this would go when I started, but Daisy is basically the perfect Regency heroine. I'm not quite ready to let her go, so I have another idea in my head where we could see a little more of this verse.</p><p>Thanks to @agentofship for making all of my words better &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Daisy paced back and forth in front of her four-poster bed before forcing herself to sit down for a few seconds before beginning the entire process again. She had been trapped in her bedchamber since they had hastily returned from the theater. Why <i>she</i> was the one who had to be left out of the proceedings, she didn’t know. She was just as involved as everyone else. She was tired of being protected. Daisy -- who couldn’t be trusted to be part of the conversation.</p><p>She tested the door once again. Still locked, of course.</p><p>She returned to pacing. This Season hadn’t turned out as she had expected at all. Thinking back to her arrival, she had thought she would have her choice of boring, yet infinitely suitable, men who would be able to offer her a comfortable life in exchange for Coulson’s favor. A perfectly normal marriage. Instead, she had met Robbie and the trajectory of her life had changed forever.</p><p>She would not be content to sit in her room and wait for everyone else to make decisions for her.</p><p>Pulling a pair of trousers from the back of her wardrobe that would have made Lucy swoon in shock, she dressed as quickly as she could before tucking her hair up under a cap. She hadn’t needed her trousers while she’d lived with Jemma and Fitz, but her years of being passed from relative to relative had instilled in her the desire to escape the strictures of their expectations. </p><p>Weeks ago she’d noticed the rose lattice outside her window and as she leaned out to look at it, she hoped it would hold. </p><p>Daisy bit her lip as she carefully swung her leg over the sill and inched towards the lattice. She was about to release her grip on the window and begin scaling down the side of the house when there was a crunching of horses’ hooves on the drive. She froze, hoping she wouldn’t be noticed. It was dark and presumably no one would be looking for a young lady to be hanging from her open window.</p><p>“Miss Daisy?” Coulson’s voice sounded from below her. Blast! What was <i>he</i> doing here? Now she had Jemma, Fitz, Robbie, <i>and</i> her guardian to contend with. “Would you please join me in the study?”</p><p>His voice sounded calm. Amused even. So she responded in kind. “Of course, sir. I’ll be right down.”</p><p>“Maybe you should go back in your window, rather than climbing down.”</p><p>“Right, Lord C.”</p><p>Daisy sighed and made her way back inside. This was not an eventuality she had anticipated. She didn’t have time to do anything other than pull off the cap and tuck a stray tendril of hair behind her ear before there was a knock at the door. </p><p>It swung open without preamble and Daisy turned to face Mrs. May. She snapped her mouth shut, silencing the words on the tip of her tongue. Mrs. May didn’t say anything, only inclined her head. But Daisy thought she detected a trace of a smile on the housekeeper’s lips. </p><p>The walk down the wide staircase and through the familiar halls was the most uncomfortable it had ever been. It occurred to her that this time she had done something beyond the pale. It was the only explanation for Coulson’s presence. Surely Fitz and Jemma were ready to be done with her. She didn’t blame them. </p><p>Mrs. May gave her a squeeze on her shoulder before opening the door to Fitz’s study. The sight that greeted her wasn’t what she had expected at all. Jemma was standing beside Fitz, William in her arms, with a broad smile on her face. Fitz was at his desk, going over a document with Coulson, and a couple she didn’t recognize was seated on the settee. Before she could wonder too long, Robbie stepped forward, his arm extended towards her and his eyes casting an appreciative glance over her. </p><p>“Miss Daisy,” he said formally, leading her over to the others gathered in the room. </p><p>“Ah, glad you could join us,” Coulson said, looking up from the document on Fitz’s desk. </p><p>Apparently no one was willing to acknowledge the absurdity of the situation, so Daisy was forced to speak. “I’m sorry…”</p><p>She winced, thinking it came out sounding more like a question than a statement. Coulson’s next words confirmed it. </p><p>“Are you?” </p><p>“No...not really.”</p><p>He smiled and turned to Robbie. “Now that Daisy has joined us, I hope you are ready to listen to my proposition.”</p><p>Robbie nodded, but didn’t speak and Daisy took a moment to look at his face. He seemed guarded. She supposed he didn’t understand what was happening either. At least she wasn’t alone in her confusion. </p><p>“We’ve been watching you —“</p><p>“Who's been watching?” Daisy asked. </p><p>“SHIELD. The network of operatives keeping England safe.”</p><p>Daisy’s eyes widened, but no one else seemed to react. Not even Robbie. </p><p>“And what were you watching for?”</p><p>Coulson smiled that kind, comforting smile that had made her feel safe when she’d first arrived at his home. She laid a hand on Robbie’s arm. She was on his side — no matter what was happening here. </p><p>Instead of hearing Coulson’s voice, the answer came from the woman on the other side of the room. She had blond hair, curls tumbling from an elaborate coiffure, and her hands rested in her lap. She was beautiful — she’d likely been a diamond of the first water during her debut — and the man beside her hadn’t taken his eyes off her. She suspected they were as unfashionably in love as Fitz and Jemma.</p><p>But her voice had a startlingly American accent. </p><p>“We were watching to see what kind of man you were. There have been rumors that you are seeking justice.”</p><p>“I am. For myself...and for others.”</p><p>At Robbie’s words she was reminded of the note and Lady Sin, whoever she was. </p><p>“Bobbi...I thought I was going to talk to him,” Coulson said. </p><p>“You weren’t doing it very quickly, sir,” Bobbi said with a quick shake of her head. </p><p>“Oh, I suppose introductions are in order. Daisy. Mr. Reyes. This is Viscount Hunter and his wife Barbara. Bobbi.”</p><p>Daisy wasn’t sure what kind of name Bobbi was, but it suited the woman.</p><p>“A pleasure,” the man, Viscount Hunter, murmured with a smile as Bobbi inclined her head. </p><p>Daisy dropped a small curtsey in their direction. She still had no idea what was happening, but at least no one seemed to be upset by her clothing or her actions. </p><p>“Anyway,” Coulson continued. “We were hoping you’d be willing to join us. Protect those that can’t help themselves. Keep England safe.”</p><p>“All of you?” Daisy asked, looking around the room. Her guardian, her chaperones, and the mysterious couple in the corner. It all seemed so unlikely. </p><p>“After the war our resources became a little more limited. Fitz and Jemma handle research and organize the information that gets collected. Bobbi and Hunter do most of our fieldwork. And I...well, I’m in charge.”</p><p>William started fussing and Daisy looked towards where the little boy was leaning out of Jemma’s arms towards her. Sighing, she released her grip on Robbie’s arm and moved towards Jemma, reaching for the baby and bouncing him on her hip. It was too late for her. She was entirely too attached to this little family she had found. </p><p>“I don’t know —“ Robbie began. </p><p>“Daisy, the offer extends to you as well.”</p><p>“Me?”</p><p>“You were the one who rendezvoused with Robbie and delivered the letters.”</p><p>Daisy jumped at Mrs. May’s voice. Somehow the woman had entered the room without a sound. </p><p>“Yes. Quite,” Coulson agreed. </p><p>“He’s being truthful,” Mrs. May continued, ignoring Coulson entirely. “My sources confirmed it.”</p><p>Robbie nodded and turned back to Coulson. “Then I’m in...sir. I actually have some information that might be of interest to you.”</p><p>“Excellent.” Coulson turned in her direction. “Daisy? Can we count on you?”</p><p>“Yes!” she practically shouted. Not only was she being included, but it was on her own merits. They needed her help. And she needed them. “I mean, yes. Of course.”</p><p>Jemma gave her a quick hug and then men shook hands. Bobbi approached and Daisy met her gaze. </p><p>“Where did you get those trousers? They look really comfortable.”</p><p>Daisy smiled. “I used to live with a family that had four boys around my age…”</p>
<hr/><p>“Coulson, I wonder if I could have a word with you.” Robbie’s voice was quiet, but it carried through the room and Daisy’s heart stuttered a bit. He didn’t have to mean what she thought he meant. Hoped he meant. </p><p>But it seemed that everyone else had the same idea because Jemma squeezed her hand, Bobbi smiled, and Hunter gave her a wink. </p><p>Coulson smiled. “I have been apprised of the situation. I would suggest speaking to Daisy first. She’s a young woman who knows her own mind. I trust her to make this decision on her own.”</p><p>“Why don’t you show him to the parlor? We have some things to talk about and then we’ll meet you.” Coulson made it sound like a suggestion, but it was obviously an order. She had been a member of this secret organization for barely a quarter of an hour and she was already being ordered around. </p><p>But she was too nervous to argue. </p><p>When they were finally alone, the door closed firmly behind them, she turned to Robbie, unsure of what to say, only to have his lips meet hers. It was all fire and gently sliding lips, and she melted against him. His hands pulled her closer and she could feel the heat of his body through her clothes. </p><p>She clung to his shoulders as he pressed her against the door. His kiss made her forget about all of her worries and she wanted to just stay in this moment. </p><p>When he finally released her lips and pressed his forehead to hers, he said, “Run away with me?”</p><p>“Yes,” she breathed without thinking. “Wait...what?”</p><p>“I...I know I’m not good enough. But I love you, Daisy.”</p><p>“I love you, too. And you are more than enough. You are brave and kind and honorable —“</p><p>Happiness bubbled through her as he captured her lips again, molding his body to hers.</p><p>Breathless, she broke away from him. “Why do we have to run away? Lady Sin isn’t your mistress is she?”</p><p>She didn’t want to ruin his proposal, but she had to know. She wasn’t about to marry a man with a mistress.</p><p>“Sin?” He nearly choked on his laughter and she frowned at him. “Sin is an old friend. A colleague.”</p><p>“Oh.” There didn’t seem to be anything else to say to that.</p><p>“I was planning on presenting my suit to Coulson, but now it turns out that this is a house full of spies. And there is no way I can hide my feelings for you until the banns are read, even if he really is willing to accept my suit.”</p><p>“Oh!” Daisy smiled at him as she wriggled her hips against him. “Gretna Green, then?”</p><p>“Yeah. It’s probably best.”</p><p>“Alright. Let me go tell Jemma. She won’t like it if I disappear on her again.” She was family. And family looked out for each other. They were all family now. </p><p>“We might as well tell them all. They are spies, after all.”</p><p>“They are, aren’t they?”</p><p>Daisy pressed one last kiss to Robbie’s lips and took his arm as they started the rest of their lives. Together.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! You can find me on tumblr @LibbyWeasley</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>